


and my heart’s too drunk to drive

by marshall_line



Category: SISTAR, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: очередная ошибка, о которой тэён будет жалеть.





	and my heart’s too drunk to drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *таймлайн: лето 2016

сонкю говорит: 

— тебе надо расслабиться.

и тэён готова открутить ей за это нос.

она и отдых не совместимы; тэён всё равно просидит его весь дома, умирая от скуки и бездействия; ей надо петь и просто быть на сцене, чтобы чувствовать себя нормально и полноценно. она уже успела немного выдохнуться, но это ещё ничего не значит. сонкю намекает ей на что-то (кого-то), подталкивает, но в итоге, вообще-то, молчит. не её это дело.

— хотя бы подумай.

добавляет сонкю, понимая, что тэён как всегда слушать её не станет.

— может, после концертов.

тэён надеется, что этого сонкю хватит (нет), и ей самой тоже (нет).

она не из тех, кто планирует отпуск, и не то чтобы планы тэён распространялись дальше кровати на выходных и здания см в будни. проще когда у тебя есть расписание, составленное не тобой; тэён слишком привыкла ему следовать, а наедине с собой она только и умеет, что теряться и заводить себя в безвыходные ситуации, поэтому сонкю со своим «расслабиться» совершенно не к месту.

и вообще с таким не к тэён.

 

к моменту, когда её короткое промо с «вай» совпадает с «ай лайк зэт» систар, тэён обдумывает всё как следует. у неё потом первые соло-коны и между ними помимо репетиций времени свободного полно.

тэён без понятия, как его убить в одиночку (как не убиться).

если она всё-таки решится хоть на что-то, ей нужна компания, иначе она бросит всё на полпути так же, как и хобби, которые у неё возникали и сходили на нет, когда она загоралась чем-то новым, но даже это новое гасло.

впрочем, как и тэён (внутри).

снаружи ещё что-то вспыхивает, чему она никак не может придумать ни объяснения, ни названия и не придумает никогда, потому что она всего лишь тэён — и она горит, пока есть для чего.

на ум приходят какие-то спонтанные вещи, вроде поездки на край света — и это кажется хорошим вариантом. подальше ото всех, особенно от сонкю и её комментариев и пинков, но опять же если тэён сорвётся, будет ли от этого толк, не вернётся ли она на следующий же день обратно?

через год тэён поступит так же, убегая от мира и людей, к которым она не может бежать навстречу. это через год, это не сейчас.

ей просто хочется чего-то другого—

 

и бора находит её сама.

 

у них общая в этот раз гримёрка.

тэён не знает, рада она такому стечению обстоятельств или нет (а что ты, господи, знаешь? и это голос сонкю. ничего). тэён держится в стороне; голова забита всем на свете, в основном словами новых песен, которые ей предстоит скоро спеть, так что она не сразу замечает бору рядом. та светится чем-то своим и таким для тэён незнакомым, и ещё, конечно, блёстками: у неё конфетти в волосах. тэён слепнет от этого света; она отвыкла от таких, как бора, людей, пусть они с тиффани по гиперактивности и похожи, но бора — это бора.

— сонкю написала, что тебе нужна компания.

— откуда она знает, что я в итоге решила?

бора пожимает плечами и не перестаёт улыбаться, как будто одной только тэён, хотя в комнате целая толпа. и тэён не понимает, неловко ей от этого или наоборот — лучше? бора к себе располагает: их познакомила когда-то тиффани, но тэён потянулась за этой дружбой, потому что хотела, вот и всё.

(неужели ты чего-то хочешь)

— у тебя есть какие-то предложения?

— как насчёт проехаться от сеула до чеджу?

— серьёзно? и сколько времени это займёт?

— точно не скажу.

— ты уже так ездила?

— да.

— одна?

— да.

бора не кажется одиночкой и одинокой тоже, вообще-то, не кажется. вокруг неё постоянно кто-то крутится; она часто собирает всех из старшипа вместе или забегает к ним. для снсд она как своя (не замена, уточняет тэён, скорее убеждает, но в её случае это одно и то же), и знание о том, что у боры есть потребность в таких побегах, почему-то пугает.

но все мы одни.

иногда или всю жизнь.

— так что?

тэён хочет ответить: я ещё подумаю.

спросить: а тебе-то зачем?

или: а зачем это мне?

но бора молча ждёт, не угасая ни на секунду, и тэён не может не сказать:

— я позвоню.

— позвони.

 

когда концерты заканчиваются, тэён собирает вещи, набирает номер боры — и, ещё не нажав на звонок, её начинают грызть сомнения. она не навязывалась, не просила и просить бы не стала, бора предложила сама — и в последний момент отказываться, наверное, глупо и некрасиво.

тэён сто раз успеет отказаться от чего угодно.

говорить «нет» сейчас и тем более боре? стоит ли?

хотя это не отменяет того, что тэён никогда и ни в чём до конца уверенной не будет, даже если она едет с борой: человеком, которого она знает давно и которому ни разу не переставала доверять, но предугадать, что случится на их пути невозможно. тэён надеется, что у них будут только дороги.

только они.

 

бора приезжает за ней ранним утром.

в ней столько энтузиазма: они никуда ещё не отправились, тэён даже не села в машину, а бора показывает на карте места, куда они могли бы поехать в первую очередь. тэён не протестует и на всё соглашается; ей хочется спать, поэтому она заваливается на задние и едва ли не сразу отключается. ей ничего не снится. может, это хороший знак. может и нет.

бора не будит её, когда они достигают ближайшего города и когда покупает им обеим кофе, он всё равно холодный, середина лета, а тэён, будучи тэён, по-дурацки замерзает. она в тонкой рубашке и шортах, от внимания боры это не ускользает — и она вытаскивает из своей сумки куртку, и накрывает ею тэён, от чего та просыпается, и первое, что она видит, это, конечно, лицо боры: такое яркое и солнечное. тэён опять ранит её светом глаза.

она не придаёт этому никакого значения.

тэён не для этого сказала «да», не для этого решила объездить всю страну.

бора ведь тоже? у тэён нет ответа. она не знает о боре всё, как и она о ней. в чём-то они друг другу чужие, в чём-то — нет, но бора улыбается, когда она не (тэён узнает — и тэён будет так неприятно и так больно, но больше от себя самой и своих поступков), и протягивает пакет с едой и кофе, говоря:

— уже день, соня.

тэён может только поблагодарить и проигнорировать то, что у неё глубоко-глубоко внутри что-то пытается загореться, но всё как было погасшим, так и осталось. если не навсегда, то на очень и очень много лет.

 

тэён — сборник воспоминаний, о которых надо бы забыть; люди, от которых она ушла сама и к которым так и не осмелилась дойти; детские мечты и стремления к чему-то далёкому и теперь такому достижимому, но не особо нужному; тэён — песни, которые петь не стоит, но тэён поёт и поёт, и поёт, и поёт, и поёт, она не перестанет, даже если захочет; слова на кончике языка, которым пора быть сказанными вслух и тому, кому тэён никогда не сможет признаться ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через сотни «потом» и «когда-нибудь», потому что тэён не меняется; тэён — это тэён. и, сидя рядом с борой на пассажирском, она думает лишь о том, какая она глупая и безнадёжная, и расстроенная жизнью, и не заслуживает ничьей любви по-настоящему.

она слишком часто оступается, говорит отвратительные вещи и поворачивается спиной к тем, кто был ей когда-то дорог. тэён — это тэён, и у неё не получится в себе разобраться ни за время этой поездки (в любом случае она не для самокопания, а для отдыха, ведь так?), ни после неё, ни в следующем году.

тэён правда ничего не знает (о жизни вне своих стен), но бора открывает окна, впуская ветер, он раздувает им волосы. у боры больше нет в них конфетти, хотя они по-прежнему блестят, поглощая солнце (ночью в них окажутся всполохи звёзд, но тэён этого не увидит — и слава богу).

тэён смотрит на дорогу, чтобы не смотреть куда-то ещё, и тихо подпевает радио, и всё кажется таким нормальным и замечательным, как будто позади нет никаких обязанностей, сожалений и дома, в который возвращаться тэён не хочется уже давным-давно.

это всего лишь мгновение—

оно пройдёт так же, как и все, что были до него.

 

они редко останавливаются, разве что заправиться и поесть.

бора не говорит, куда они едут, и тэён не спрашивает, даже когда садится за руль; она знает их конечный пункт, но к нему ещё надо добраться, что будет не скоро. они петляют между городами; тэён щёлкает каждый пару раз на камеру, чтобы помнить: они были здесь, не долго, но были; об этом можно спеть, но у тэён и так есть о чём (и о ком).

их разговоры, так или иначе, сводятся к работе.

тэён молчит и слушает бору, иногда кивает. у неё хорошо это получается: молчать. слушать, вообще-то, не очень, но бора говорит и говорит, и если бы это был кто-то другой, тэён бы раздражалась, как бывает с тиффани, когда та внезапно переходит на английский — и понимать её становится всё труднее. у тэён есть плохая привычка: сравнивать всех со всеми или с кем-то конкретным. она пыталась от неё избавиться, но тщетно.

со стороны бора кажется счастливой и беззаботной, больше похожей на сонкю, но сонкю окружена ширмой мнимого (для всех) счастья столько, сколько тэён её знает. если бора такая же—

тэён думает: тебе всё это нужнее.

думает: тогда зачем ты взяла меня с собой?

и: разве я того стою?

когда бора замолкает, ширма, конечно, спадает — и улыбка на её лице гаснет, на минуту — не дольше, словно бора не позволяет себе быть кем-то ещё, кроме той юн боры, которую все видят и любят. тэён это знакомо — и её вдруг начинает подташнивать, причин хватает, и она высовывается в окно: там ничего. ночь и ветер. спокойней от этого не становится.

тэён не просит бору притормозить.

они едут дальше наперекор, наверное, всему.

 

это очередная ошибка, о которой тэён будет жалеть, но шаг назад она пока что не делает. не то чтобы ей было куда идти.

 

они снимают номер в отеле всего раз, в пусане, ближе к пляжу, преодолев сотни километров; эта дорога была бесконечной, но и она почти закончилась; они долго ездили до этого кругами возле чонджу, тэён не понимала, хочет она туда или нет. выбирать «нет» проще — и тэён выбирает.

они снимают номер в отеле, потому что тэён жизненно необходимо просто взять и напиться. в одиночку она пить не будет, и они никуда не поедут. ни в этот вечер, ни тем более после него. у боры нет никаких возражений, и тэён не понимает, нравится ей это или нет. зачем ты со мной соглашаешься? ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, не со мной точно.

бора уже заказывает им выпить, и тэён может только это: пить, смеяться и надеяться на лучшее, которого у неё не было, а если было, тэён не знала, что с ним делать, и не знает до сих пор.

над их столом горят совершенно не к месту новогодние гирлянды, до зимы чуть меньше полугода, и все эти огни — красные и зелёные, и жёлтые, и такие синие-синие — падают на бору, и тэён достаточно пьяна, чтобы засмотреться. на бору или на огни, а? тэён плохо помнит, о чём они говорили, вернее говорила ли она сама, но слова боры она не забудет:

— тяжело всегда быть чьей-то тенью, знаешь.

тэён нечего ответить.

она тень собственных воспоминаний, а не кого-то другого.

— каждый день — это борьба за место, которое никогда не будет твоим, потому что ты в чём-то несовершенен на фоне остальных и тех, кто наконец-то достиг успеха. у нас он был и есть, но он тоже не навсегда. я постоянно думаю о том, что буду делать, когда всё исчезнет, и после в моём профайле появится пометка «бывшая участница». я думаю, но что-то не думается, словно без группы я ничто. может и так, я без понятия. у меня ни разу не было возможности показать, что я что-то могу и могу хорошо. я не умею петь, как хёрин или сою. я не снимаюсь в дорамах, как дасом. зачем я всё ещё этим занимаюсь? а чем вообще?

тэён не видит, пьёт бора вместе с ней или делает вид. бора слишком трезва и честна с ней и с собой, что поражает тэён, если не до глубины души, то как-то ещё.

перед глазами немного плывёт, но тэён не достигла своего максимума и будет пить, пока не подкатит к горлу, или бора её не остановит. тэён умеет в жизни всего две вещи: петь и себя ломать. второе случается чаще и последствия всегда одни и те же. например, как сейчас: она уехала чёрт-те куда, чтобы, господи, расслабиться, забыть о проблемах, но вот она сидит, пьёт, ест уже холодную картошку фри — и ей хочется по-глупому разреветься от того, как всё это убого. ей надо быть не здесь и не с борой, у которой своего невысказанного столько же, сколько у тэён спетого.

им обеим стоит или уехать ещё дальше, или вернуться.

смысла в поездке нет и не было с самого начала, но тэён ничего из этого не говорит и вообще-то не плачет, а если и да, то её слёзы падают, как огни над головой боры, в стакан. они растворяются в соджу.

тэён трёт лицо; оно теперь красное-красное — и ей жарко, и на сегодня хватит. бора платит за них, вытаскивает тэён на улицу подышать, прийти в себя и доползти до отеля, время позднее. тэён обнимает фонарь, принимая его за бору, и не хочет никуда, никогда, ни за что, только стоять и плакать или стоять и не плакать, или плакать и плакать, и плакать, и плакать, и плакать, и больше ничего. бора не пытается оторвать её от фонаря: она садится рядом на бордюр и ждёт, когда тэён успокоится сама.

её всё время кто-то ждёт.

зачем ждать такую, как тэён? зачем ждать от неё того, что она не сможет? зачем ждать, если не дождёшься? ей никто не ответит, но бора ждёт её сейчас — и тэён от этого тяжело и тошно, и она отпускает фонарь, едва удерживаясь на ногах. её тянет в сторону или тянет к боре, так что она берёт её за руку и тащит к пляжу, тэён запомнила, где он.

может, если бы бора беспрерывно болтала, как она делает это всегда, было бы по-другому, но бора молчит и разрешает послушно себя вести, и тэён не думает о том, как у неё болит в груди от чужой искренней жалости. в ней нет ничего плохого, это нормальная человеческая эмоция, но тэён всё равно больно — и тэён хочется, чтобы бора улыбалась и светилась, и была той борой, которая её сюда привезла, а не той, у которой одни сомнения. тэён всегда хочется именно того, чего не будет ни с ней, ни с теми, кто ей близок или хотя бы важен.

 

к пляжу сонджон они добираются быстро.

тэён сбрасывает кроссовки — и идёт в море; вода ещё немного тёплая, и она бы искупалась или утонула, или уплыла, пока совсем не потерялась. бора остаётся на берегу, готовая в любой момент сорваться и вытащить её. тэён это не устраивает — и она возвращается обратно, снова берёт бору за руку и забирает с собой. они доходят туда, где вода им по шорты, и тэён замирает, и смотрит на небо, где одна сплошная тьма. все звёзды у боры, пусть тэён этого и не видит, и вряд ли сможет.

она утыкается боре в плечо, чтобы скрыть подступающие слёзы, и ей наконец-то становится легче, и она шепчет:

— давай назад.

— давай.

и они идут.

тэён замерзает, когда они достигают песка, и ноги больше не держат, и она валится на спину, и просто лежит и дышит или не дышит, тэён себя не понимает, а бора стоит над ней и опять ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт.

тэён бы сказать: перестань, но она не произносит ни слова.

их у неё нет.

петь проще.

тэён без понятия, как долго они не двигаются с места, а потом бора помогает ей подняться и спрашивает:

— если тебе так плохо, почему ты об этом молчишь?

бора спрашивает, зная наперёд, что тэён не ответит, но этот вопрос всё же звучит и повисает в воздухе, которого тэён мало.

если мне так плохо, почему я делаю всё, чтобы стало хуже—

 

как они попадают в отель и позже в номер, тэён тоже не особо помнит; помнит только песок в обуви и в волосах, и как пахло морем, даже когда они от него ушли. и теперь она лежит в кровати, крепко обнимая спящую бору, и ей кажется, что если она её отпустит, всё это — такое настоящее — пропадёт, или она сама, или бора, поэтому тэён держит её или держится за, и пробует заснуть. получается отвратительно: голова гудит, и гудит, наверное, сердце. тэён засыпает под утро: ей снится пляж и снится море, в котором она не дала себе утопиться просто потому, что её опять кто-то ждал.

 

(и дождался)

 

они не обсуждают тот вечер, пока проводят пару дней в пусане и по пути из него на чеджу. оказавшись на острове, тэён не решается даже заикнуться о том, какой жалкой она была и доставила уйму проблем, и зачем бора с ней нянчится. бора закрывается своей ширмой, всё упрощая, и они катаются по чеджу, не включая радио. неужели весь путь был ради этого? чтобы тэён снова чувствовала себя точно так же, как чувствует ежедневно; чтобы бора больше не была борой, с которой тэён познакомилась много лет назад; чтобы были одни сожаления о чём-то, что не произошло, но успеет.

чтобы тэён не хотелось ни назад, ни вперёд?

в этом нет ничего нового, всё то же самое, просто с другим человеком.

тэён тошнит и тошнит, и тошнит.

они едут по кругу; тэён видит и людей, и дома, и всё проносится перед ней, исчезает и возникает. она как будто на карусели, но вся её жизнь именно такая — и она никак с неё не сойдёт. если сможет, то оступится. как и всегда.

тэён сложно с собой, но бора улыбается ей честно, как раньше, и не пробует обмануть её счастьем, которого у неё тоже нет и не было. тэён видит эту улыбку — и с трудом верит, что всё может быть хорошо. не так, как она когда-то мечтала, и не так, как могло бы быть, если бы она не была собой, но всё же как-то. бора находит волну чонхёна — и они слушают его эфир.

тэён слышит, как под песни на радио у неё плещется в сердце море.

как оно до сих пор ещё не затопило её изнутри, а.

 

они никуда сегодня не едут.

спать в машине для тэён вполне привычно; вся жизнь проходит в самолётах и автобусах и так; им стоит найти отель или что-то вроде того, но они сидят на задних, и тэён не знает, куда деться. бора с кем-то переписывается, может, с дасом, тэён не строит никаких догадок.

она устала: ехать и жить так, как она живёт, то есть, притворяясь, что всё в порядке. если тебе так плохо, почему ты об этом молчишь? а почему молчишь ты? и тэён не отрывает от боры взгляда: и у неё так много вопросов, накопившихся за все дни их поездки; у неё так много неопределённых чувств по поводу и без. и бора сейчас ближе, чем кто-либо и не только потому, что они здесь вдвоём. 

тэён смотрит и смотрит, и смотрит, пока бора не опускает телефон и не поворачивается к ней.

— что такое?

— ты ведь не говорила с сонкю?

— и да, и нет.

— тогда зачем?

— мне показалось, что тебе это нужно так же, как и мне, но я не думала—

— что я сделаю ещё хуже?

тэён отвечает за неё этим «да», пусть и не вслух.

бора слишком хорошая, чтобы сказать ей правду.

— и когда мы обратно?

— скоро.

тэён не уверена, рада она тому, что всё вот-вот закончится или наоборот? ей хочется продлить этот момент (очередной побег) хотя бы на чуть-чуть. бора пододвигается к ней, протягивает руку к волосам, чтобы заправить выбившуюся прядь за ухо, но тэён её перехватывает и продолжает смотреть, как будто бора прочитает в её глазах всё, что нужно, и тэён не придётся озвучивать. бора смотрит в ответ, смотрит и ждёт — и тэён от этого ожидания (своего-чужого) заново начинает тошнить.

сонкю как-то сказала: если ты сломана, не ломай других.

тэён может ломать песнями, это её работа, но всё остальное получается так, как получается. всегда случайно и всегда очень больно. и последнее, что тэён нужно, это сделать боре больно, если она ещё не.

но бора тянет её к себе сама—

и тэён не выдерживает:

— я не хочу ни о чём жалеть.

бора не говорит: ты уже.

не говорит: и будешь после.

и: всё равно это останется между нами.

 

если тебе так плохо, почему ты об этом молчишь?

чтобы не кричать.

 

бора пахнет морем.

они не были на нём с пусана.

может, оно выливается из сердца тэён.

она собирает губами соль с опалённой солнцем кожи боры и жалеет обо всём на свете и ни о чём одновременно. бора целует её — и тэён позволяет этому морю — своему и чужому — себя утопить, но только один раз, чтобы потом вынырнуть и никогда не возвращаться назад.

(никогда)

 

она просыпается утром, накрытая всё той же курткой боры, одна.

на часах полшестого; у тэён болит всё, но больше от того, как неудобно она спала. тэён могла бы позвонить боре и спросить, где она, или пойти искать, или просто прогуляться по набережной, или попробовать заснуть опять. тэён могла бы, но тэён надевает куртку боры поверх рубашки и пересаживается на переднее сидение, проверят почту, чтобы чем-то себя занять, и боится увидеть бору, когда та придёт, если придёт. она приходит через час, очень тихо, тэён даже не замечает, как она открывает дверь.

тэён ни о чём не спрашивает, а надо бы.

бора молча заводит машину, осторожно разворачивается и везёт их не назад, а туда, где они ещё не были. у боры красные заплаканные глаза, и тэён видела такие однажды, но те слёзы были по-другому поводу, хотя больно — что тогда, что сейчас — одинаково.

им обеим.

(боре сильнее)

тэён могла бы сказать: я не хотела так.

но шепчет только:

— прости.

и ничего больше не добавляет.

бора смотрит на дорогу, тэён смотрит на неё.

 

под их колёсами асфальт, а тэён кажется, что вода.


End file.
